This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Most automobiles in current use are driven by fuel engines, which experience a great deal of mechanical loss and have low energy efficiency, thereby consuming a lot of energy and causing environmental pollution. As battery technology has improved, the popularity of hybrid electric and electric vehicles has increased over the last several years. However, the packaging requirements for traditional electric motor drive systems has influenced the vehicle designs and efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electric drive that has a more compact arrangement and reduced weight to provide for improved efficiency.